


Say a Little Prayer for Me

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prayer!Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bored. So he tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say a Little Prayer for Me

Dean was bored. B-O-R-E-D. Bored. He’s been throwing a ball at the wall for hours. He hated being cooped-up all day. But with no new cases in a while and everything being relatively quiet, he needed some kind of distraction. Same was god-knows-where with his phone. Ever since that Doctor guy updated it for him, the nerd is almost never off it. Castiel was who knows where. Dean closed his eyes and then a thought popped into his head. Normally, he’d laugh an idea like this off and try to think of something else but he was curious.   
He began directing his thoughts to Castiel. “Hello? Breaker, breaker. Okay, I’m assuming you’re listening to me. Uh…” Dean stilled for a moment, unsure how to continue this but Castiel always said to think of prayer like talking to someone so Dean imagined Castiel right in front of him.  
“Man, I want you so badly. I can’t stop thinking about last weekend.” Dean had a flashback of that night. “Fuck, I just want to bite all over you neck. I bet that hickey I gave you is already gone but I want everyone to know you belong to me. I want to suck at those pretty, pink nipples of yours until they’re hard in my mouth. And those noises you make? Gorgeous.”  
Dean felt his cock begin to stir with these imaginings. “Wait a sec, babe.” Dean prayed. “Can’t have Sammy walking in with me like this.” Dean checked to see that Sam was still engrossed in his phone then he slipped into his room. He took off his clothes until left only in his boxers. His eyes fluttered shut. “Where was I? Oh yeah. So I make my way down your waist and I tease you as you’re squirming above me. You whine my name like you do when you can’t take it anymore. So I slowly peel your boxers off your body. Your…” Dean falters a bit here before carrying on, too lost in the fantasy. “Your cock is so hard, pre-come beading at the tip. I swipe my thumb over the tip, teasing. You whine. I lightly drag my fingers up from the base of your cock. You’re squirming too much so I place my other hand on your hip to still you. You’d tell me to stop teasing, gasping out desperate. I just wink and grin then start pumping your cock. The breathless, surprised gasp that leaves your mouth sends all the blood to my cock. I make my way up back to you and kiss you, muffling your gasps and groans. I can tell you’re getting close so I let go. You groan and glare at me from under heavy eyelids. I just smile and align our hips together. One thrust and I bet you’re not whining anymore. You moan out my name and I pull on that messy hair of yours, your hips buck up. I smirk and start kissing you again, hips gaining a smooth, steady rhythm. Pushing, pulling, groaning, gasping.”  
Dean had been keeping up a steady rhythm himself, jerking himself off. His breath hitches and he falters, just lost in the growing pleasure sparking in his veins. But he goes on. “Fuck, you’re crying out my name, telling me you’re so close. The heat gets tighter and tighter. Now, my thrusts have no more rhythm. We’re so close and the only thing we care about is right there. So close.” Dean can feel his orgasm close, just a few more pulls and he is coming all over his chest with a choked off noise that sounds like, “Cas.” He lays there for a moment before he hears the sound of wings fluttering. He looks up alarmed until he sees it’s just Cas. Cas is all disheveled even more so than usual. Dean can barely see the blue of his eyes because his pupils have taken over. Castiel stalks over to Dean and kisses him hard.  
“Do…you…have…any…idea…” But the rest of the sentence was lost as Castiel rid himself of his clothes and pressed against Dean. Dean felt Castiel’s erection press against him.  
“So I guess you were listening.”   
Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “Let me show you how much I heard.”  
Let’s say that after that, Dean started praying a lot more often.


End file.
